


"Kiss me until I am sick of it"

by thewickedkings



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Cardan pov, F/M, little drabble i wrote for folktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedkings/pseuds/thewickedkings
Summary: “Kiss me until I am sick of it,” he had said.How foolish he’d been.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Kudos: 56





	"Kiss me until I am sick of it"

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Folktober 2020 day 2  
> Originally posted on my tumblr @/thewickedkings

“Kiss me until I am sick of it,” he had said that day, utterly drunk and desperate for what he could not have.

Now, Cardan was drunk again, but it wasn’t alcohol running through his veins. Jude leaned forward from where she was straddling his lap and slanted her lips over his, wiping all the thoughts from his brain except for one.

Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude.

She pulled back and smirked from above him, knowing just how her touch wrecked him. Already, he ached to taste her lips again, a merciless addiction.

Her fingers traced a line down his neck, and he shuddered, his head falling back and baring his throat to her.

She was a queen, and he a devout subject.

“Kiss me until I am sick of it,” he had said.

How foolish he’d been.


End file.
